


Danganronpa OC Songfics

by Cursed_King



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Lesbian Character, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cursed_King/pseuds/Cursed_King
Summary: I am a very bad writer so I don't even know why I am doing this. This is just me writing angst because why not?





	1. Nonstop- Sanako

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice: Not all of the ocs are mine.

**How do you write like you're running out of time?**

Sanako stood in the trial room with the rest of her classmates. Accusations were being thrown around wildly, none of them making any sense. "Guys, why don't we calm down, examine what evidence we have, and go from there?" She yelled, managing to quiet everyone down enough to control them.

_Keichi was killed, don't you guys understand? We are never going to find the killer at this rate._

Sanako held her breath, tapping her feet nervously. Everyone had just voted, with two sides emerging. One side believed that Tami was the culprit, led by Koharu and Jiro. The other side, believing that Akihara was the culprit, was led by Ria and Kentaro.

_I hope we get this right..._

Sanako had fear in her eyes as she watched the huge screen in front of her, displaying Tami's execution. She really killed Keichi? But why? This will happen over and over again, unless somebody stops it. Will anyone even try to stop it?

_If nobody will try to stop it..... I will. I just have to play the bad guy._

**Write day and night like you're running out of time?**

"Listen here. If you do as much as even tell anyone, I will make sure you get killed. You hear me?" Sanako threatened Hisaki, cornering her in the room, away from the rest of the group. After scaring her, Sanako stormed out the room and went straight to her room. "This plan better work, or I might have just have wasted my entire time here right now." Sanako sat down at her desk, with her notebook closed on the surface of it. She immediately started writing and mapping her plan out. 

_I have to perfect this, or everything will be ruined._

Once again, the 14 remaining students met in the trial room once again, but this time for the murder of Akihara. Sanako looked at the ground, and looked around at her classmates. 

_This is where the fun begins._

"I personally believe that it was a suicide! It's simple! Akihara let a snake bite him, because he didn't want to deal with the stress of the killing game. Isn't that obvious?" Sanako said, with an innocent look on her face. She was going to act as the villain. Nothing difficult about that, right?

_You can't let them know you're not the mastermind. They can't know you are scared. You are evil._

_"_ Why would you make us try to think that, Sanako? You could've gotten us all killed!" Saori exclaimed, looking Sanako dead in the eye. Saori was right, had it not been for Koharu saving them, the whole group would have died instead of Fuuko. "Do you really think I care about the rest of the group? If you do, you are wrong." Sanako said, before storming off.

_That was a lie, but whatever it takes. Whatever it takes._

**Every day you fight, like you're running out of time?**

Sanako managed to convince Monokuma to skip the trial by putting her comatose for the investigation, so when the group went to the trial, she could start to set up her plan. She gained access to the next area, so she had familiarity with her surroundings. She was looking around when she noticed a secret passage. "I-Is this a torture chamber?" She asked herself in disbelief. "There's no backing down now." Sanako had gotten familiar with her surroundings she had Monokuma knock her out again until the others came back.

_I am so sorry everyone, I had to do this._

Sanako waited in the basement, where she told Hisaki to meet her at. She heard Hisaki walk down the stairs, and then Sanako knocked her out."I am so sorry, I have to do this." Sanako put a cloth in Hisaki's mouth and strapped her to an electric chair. She proceeded to turn it on, shocking Hisaki awake. "what are doing, stop!" Sanako continued electrocuting Hisaki, until she took her final breath. "I am so sorry." Sanako unstrapped Hisaki from the electric chair, and led her to another room with a noose set up. Sanako hung Hisaki from the ceiling, knocking over the stool and putting a note on the floor. Sanako left the basement and rushed to her room.

**Like you're running out of time**

**Like you're running out of time**

"There's only one person who could have done this. Sanako, The SHSL Animator!" Koharu announced, pointing straight at Sanako. Sanako wanted to give up right there, but she couldn't. She had to play her part until the very end. "Oh, so you think it's me?" 

_This is the end._

Sanako looked up at the voting results, and all the votes were for her. She smiled. "Well, I guess this is the end! Have fun you guys!" Sanako exclaimed, laughing manically. But that was a lie. Sanako was terrified from the realization that she would die. But she needed to play her part until the very end.

Monokuma then dragged her to her punishment.

Sanako was in Photoshop. She looked around, and saw Monokuma controlling the tools. He picked the eraser, and slowly started erasing Sanako. Sanako watched as she had only her head left, and that is when she took her final breath.

**Are you running out of time?**

Saori walked into Sanako's room, as she obtained the key from her before she died. She saw Sanako's laptop open on the table, and a video was ready to play. Saori started it.

"Hey, it's Sanako. If you are watching this, that means I have died and I have trusted you with this video. See, I am actually not the mastermind. I was only pretending. See, when I was exploring alone, I found a Flashback Light. I used it for myself selfishly and saw what the outside truly was. It's so much worse than what is here, so I tried to kill everyone to spare everyone from that reality. Everything we know and love, everyone who we love, is gone. So if you are watching this, please don't let my sacrifice go to waste."

The video ended.

 

 


	2. Raise A Glass To Freedom - Esumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm sobbing why do i do this to myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not all oc's are mine

**I may not live to see our glory**

Haruki laid on the grass, bleeding out. He looked up at the sky the best he could, as his vision was blurred. "At least I tried, right?"

"Esumi, there's a letter from South Carolina." Lunar said, looking at her husband attentively. She had no clue what the letter was for.

Esumi smirked. "It's from Haruki Oyama, I'll read it later." Haruki sent him love letters all the time, it's probably the same as usual.

**But I will gladly join the fight**

"No, it's not." Lunar replied simply, nervously waiting for what was to come. Esumi's expression suddenly changed to a frown, complete worry clouding his eyes.

**And when our children tell our story,**  

"Will you read it?" Esumi asked, his mind racing through thousands of possibilities. 

Haruki smirked and reached his hand out towards the sky the best he could. He thought of Esumi. "I can't wait to see you again."

**They'll tell the story of tonight**

Haruki's hand hit the ground as his eyes fluttered shut, smiling in his last moments.

"On Tuesday, the 27th, Lieutenant Colonel Haruki Oyama was killed in a gunfight against British troops in South Carolina. These troops had not yet received word from Yorktown that the war was over. He's buried here until his family can send for his remains. As you may know, Lieutenant Colonel Oyama was engaged in recruiting three thousand men for the first all-black military regiment. The surviving members of this regiment have been returned to their masters." Lunar read, tears welling up in her eyes.

Esumi had tears running down his face. Was it true? Was Haruki really dead?

**Tomorrow there'll be more of us....**

 

Esumi's eyes shot open. He was surrounded by the night sky, and right in front of him was Haruki's ghost. "H-Haruki? Is it really you?" Esumi said in disbelief. Haruki smirked and nodded."Yep, it's the one and only." Esumi stuck his hand out, trying to reach out to Haruki. "Y-you can't leave me yet, we just won the war, you can't lea-" Esumi desperately rushed out the words like it was the last he would ever speak, before getting interrupted by Haruki. "Listen Esumi, you are a great and talented guy, and I wouldn't have picked anyone else to help us start a revolution. I don't have much time left, so just remember, don't throw away your shot." Haruki smiled and waved goodbye. "HARUKI WAI-"

Esumi was snapped back into reality. "Esumi, are you alright?" Lunar said, hugging him from behind. Esumi walked forward, pulling away from Lunar's hug. He then looked her in the eyes before walking to the exit of the room. "I have so much work to do." Esumi said, before leaving the room. Lunar's gaze shifted to the ground, as she stood there, helpless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Esumi sat down in the chair he had on his desk and blankly stared at all the papers that covered the desk. "I have so much work to do." He said confidently.

_Haruki, why did you have to leave us? ~~God I miss you~~ We finally won our independence, only for you to die right before the final victory.  ~~Please come back~~ It doesn't matter, because I will work in your honor and for your legacy. I will work harder than I ever have before. I WILL NOT LET YOUR DEATH BE IN VAIN!_

Esumi laid his head on the desk and started sobbing.


	3. Sunflower- Toshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rest the dead.  
> no all oc's are mine.  
> also, this isn't a songfic, it's a oneshot.

Toshi sat outside, sitting in a field of flowers. He had always enjoyed taking care of and observing flowers since he was a kid. It was almost a tradition, after every day he would give a flower to his boyfriend to remind him how much he loved him. 

"I should give Kanta a rose today, he totally deserves it!" Toshu giggled to himself, before turning around after hearing someone walking towards towards him.

It was Kogashi.

"Hey Toshi, what are you doing?" Kogashi stated, a questioning look on his face.

"Oh hey Kogashi, I'm just picking out flowers for Kanta!" Toshi exclaimed excitedly, a smile spreading across his face.

"You must really love Kanta to pick flowers for him everyday." Kogashi replied.

Toshi smiled, looking at Kogashi before turning back to look at the flowers.

"I really do, however, I don't know what kind of flower I should give him today...." 

"I believe you should give him a rose, roses are very romantic." Kogashi said, picking a rose up and handing it to Toshi.

Toshi took the rose from Kogashi's hand and his eyes lit up with gratitude.

"You're right Kogashi, thank you!" He exclaimed, before running off towards the school.

"He wasn't lying about loving Kanta so much... doing what he does takes true commitment." Kogashi stated, sighing.

~~~

Toshi walked into Hope's Peak Academy, instantly walking towards the direction of Kanta's dorm room. He does this everyday, so he knows the route like the back of his hand. Toshi brushed the hair out of his face, before approaching Kanta's door. He quickly knocked on the door three times, and waited patiently.

The door opened.

"Hey Kanta!" Toshi greeted him with his signature smile on his face.

Kanta pulled Toshi in his room, closed the door, and kissed him.

"You know I love you and that you're my sunflower, right?" Kanta said, a huge smirk on his face.

 

Toshi blushed a deep shade of red before looking him in the eyes.

"Y-yes, and I also wanted to g-give you this." He stuttered before giving Kanta the rose.

"Thanks Toshi, I love it!" Kanta took the rose, walked towards a vase full of a variety of different flowers, and put the rose in it.

Toshi looked at the vase and blushed.

_He really keeps all the flowers I give him? Wow.... I love him too much... I don't know what I would do without him._

Toshi snapped back to reality, looking at Kanta.

"Are those all my flowers?"

Kanta smiled and nodded. "This is every flower that you have ever given me before!"

Without warning, Toshi ran over and tackled Kanta in a hug. Toshi really couldn't ask for anyone better than Kanta. He doesn't really have any friends, so having Kanta as a boyfriend is one of the greatest comforts that Toshi had.

"Hey Kanta?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

~~~~~~~

Toshi walked towards the graveyard on a very rainy day, with a sunflower in his hand. He made his way in and slowly strode along the path, reading each gravestone as he walked by them.

"Huh, those are Kogashi's parents. Apparently, they were killed by a serial killer that goes to HPA or something...." 

Toshi shook his head and continued walking. He always managed to get lost inside his own mind and thoughts, whether they were positive or negative. Toshi always managed to worry, especially about the future. Anything could happen at any moment, so you want to spend every second like it could be your last.

Toshi finally came to a stop and kneeled in front of a grave with an abundant amount of flowers surronding it. 

It was the grave of Kanta Matsuda.

Toshi looked at the grave with tears running down his face. 

"You always called me an sunflower, so here's an actual sunflower for you." Toshi gently placed the flower in front of the grave and wept.

 

Toshi placed a sunflower in front of Kanta's grave everyday, as if the sunflowers could bring him back. 

Kogashi looked on from a distance as he saw Toshi crying.

"I guess he really did love him."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> h e l p


End file.
